


Different is in her Blood.

by Curlupanddiebutterfly



Category: Original Work
Genre: LGBTQ Character, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 06:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlupanddiebutterfly/pseuds/Curlupanddiebutterfly
Summary: Paris is being forced to marry, but she has a secret! So does he. Read to find out!





	Different is in her Blood.

She stared at the image in front of her. She eyed the stark white material that caressed her body. The satin and lace that hugged her curves softly. This was not what she wanted, she shouldn’t be here. Not in this dress, not in this situation. Never had she imagined herself preparing to walk down the aisle between rows of carefully carved, wooden benches. Rows upon rows of guests occupying every seat available. Every one of them here to watch her tie the knot with someone she doesn’t want. She isn’t interested in him. Or his gender for that fact.  
Paris’s parents, Lillian and Damien, watched as she stared at her reflection, they know she isn’t happy but it’s for her own good. They have known of her absurd interest in the female gender for almost as long as she has. It has plagued Lillian’s mind ever since she discovered it, that’s why the idea of the wedding came up: simply to help her out of this phase. Lillian hopes she will be content with Chris, yet in the back of her mind she knows the future will hold no such thing.  
Damien has ignored his daughters for years, she simply sees him as a shadow of his former self. No matter how many stars she wishes upon her parents don’t accept her. She loathed them for it every day, but she depends on them. She’s not ready to be on her own yet. She doesn’t have the knowledge let alone the courage to leave. She’s trapped in the world of her parents’ wishes where they abuse their riches and force her straight. She’s not straight, and she will never be. All three of them are aware of this. Yet they are still pursuing this futile wedding.  
The slight creak of the door opening notifies her of someones presence. She doesn’t need to turn to know that it’s her mother. She’s disgusted that she inherited majority of her physique from Lillian. The long dirty blond hair, currently cascading down her back in gentle curls. The sun-kissed skin many girls would kill for. Each and every curve evident on her body. The only feature she shares with her father is her eyes; deep pools of creamy chocolate, mixed with caramel. Her reflection connects her with them, she hates anything that ties her to them.  
“You look almost as beautiful as I did when I stood there in that dress, ready to marry your father.” Lillian’s words ricocheted off of the walls of the old, dainty room. Her attempt at a conversation was rather sad, nevertheless Paris didn’t want to talk. She was beyond upset with them, enraged couldn’t even describe it. Her eyes surveyed the room and met with the cold, emotionless eyes upon her mothers’ face. Even her eyes hold no emotion behind them when she looks at Paris. It’s been years since she has seen the warm smile her mother used to save just for her. She misses the way her mother would softly play with her hair, or sing their special song to her. Her mother was gone, replaced with the equivalent of an emotionless demon.  
“I don’t like men, I like women, and I’m not going to be wed.” she stated, her wording was careful yet to the point. Her voice as strong as her mothers’, but she was certain Lillian didn’t miss her slight quaver.  
“I am aware, but you will be wed, and this phase you are going through will pass. I will see to it that during the time it takes for you to get better it will remain a secret.” Lillian’s words caused the raging fire within her to burn brighter, fuelled by the very essence of hate she feels towards her birth-givers. Pushing down the emotions she feels inside she kept her image calm and collected.  
“If you do not call off this wedding, I will announce this so called ‘phase’ to all the guests present.” Threatening had never been her specialty, but with a situation of this importance she knew she had no other option. Word like that being spread could ruin her parent’s reputation. To most of the guests here, being gay is a sin. But she can’t help it, and if her mother doesn’t call off the wedding she will not hesitate to bring everything they built crashing down.  
“No. You will not share your problems. If however, you foolishly decide to, you will not be welcome to stay at home.” Her mother was brutal. Paris’s insides were screaming, a heat she’d never felt before consumed her body, but still she remained calm and collected. Paris didn’t reply, to which her mother took as a sign of surrender. “You have five minutes; your father will be in to collect you soon.”  
The music signalling it was time, began. Her father linked her arm with his and held onto her hand. The walk down the lengthy aisle was unnerving. Faces stared at her, many of them gullible enough to believe she was in love. Others knew she wasn’t but they didn’t care. She zoned out once she reached the altar, awaiting the words that would allow her to make or break her fate.  
“If anyone believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace.” She holds her breath.  
Turning towards everyone, open mouthed in preparation to speak, and she didn’t get the chance. Chris had cut her off before she started.  
“We can’t be wed, my parents are forcing this upon me because,” he pauses, unsure of his next words. “Because I am gay.” Paris was completely blown away at his revelation, however his words sparked courage within her and she too stepped forward.  
“I stand with him; my parents are forcing this upon me because I too am gay.” Her voice was clear and confident. She stood tall and held herself high. Not even the outraged cries or the dirty looks the guests sent could waver her courage. People began to yell, some fuming that their time was wasted, others at how the twos’ parents could be so spiteful and unaccepting. She could tell that the majority of the crowd was disgusted at how they could like the same gender as their own. In the midst of this chaos Paris and Chris were in their own world talking. What comes next? Since neither of them were welcome at their homes anymore, they decided that they were leaving, together.  
“When do we leave?” Chris asked, slight worry was evident in his voice. She met his eyes and a grin spread on her face.  
“Now.” She grabbed his hand dashed through the crowd. She only looked back to him to see him smiling bigger than she had ever seen before. It wasn’t long after when she realised her expression matched his. They exited the church and climbed into her sleek, black convertible.  
Rushing to each-others houses in order to get there before their parents, they packed everything they thought they would need. Enough money to keep them alive for a few months, and the necessities. After the packing was done they stocked up on food. Cleared out both houses pantries for anything delicious, and hightailed out of town. Passing the streets that were so unforgiving to them they couldn’t help but laugh. They laughed out of their own freedom. Paris threw her hands into the air, her hair trailing behind as their car sped down the highway. She let out one gigantic scream of happiness. Every ounce of tension she had left in her was thrown into the wind, accompanied by her voice.  
To think just an hour ago she was telling herself how much she needed her parents, and to know now that the truth was quite the opposite in fact. She would never have guessed this by a long shot. But she revelled in the happiness that radiated from the two. She was with someone she hardly knew, going who knows where and yet she didn’t have a worry in the world.


End file.
